Rebuilding a family
by Bloodice105
Summary: Rogue has been working on controlling her powers, but things are difficult when she doesn't have all the clues to the puzzle. Someone closely connected to her arrives at the mansion to fill in the blanks.


Fandom: X-men Evolution  
>Pairings: GambitRogue mentioned  
>Spoilers: the whole series<br>I don't own the characters used in this story and I make no profit from this work.

It was just another day at the Xavier Institute two months after the defeat of Apocalypse. The students woke up, got dressed, and headed for school. One mutant however was staying home with permission from the school for tutoring in her powers. That mutant was Rogue.

Since the defeat of Apocalypse and Gambit joining the X-Men, Rogue had found new determination to master and control her powers. Gambit had always flirted with Rogue since his first appearance in Bayville, but since joining the X-Men, he made it clear to Rogue that he truly did want a relationship with her.

Professor Xavier had been doing scans of Rogue's mind since she had joined the X-Men and had the upmost confidence that Rogue could master and control her powers, allowing her to freely touch others without the fear of draining the person's life force.

Professor Xavier had contacted Bayville High to request that Rogue be given a week away from classes (while still doing the assigned work) to focus more on her powers since she was making spectacular progress. Rogue was creating what she and the Professor dubbed "Power Profiles" in her mind from when she absorbed another mutant's powers. These "Power Profiles" were essentially small portions of the mutant's life force that Rogue retained but without the mental patterns that had plagued her previously. This allowed Rogue to access powers that she had absorbed without actually absorbing more from mutant they originated from. The professor had taught Rogue how to separate the powers and memories from the essence of the person she absorbed and how to "release" that essence rather than holding it all in as she had been doing ever since her powers activated up until she lost control and the Professor helped her get rid of all the personalities she had retained.

Rogue was sitting in her room, doing her chemistry work when she heard the Professor's telepathic summons.

'Rogue could you come to my office, I believe that some new information I have just received may be the key to understanding why your powers are constantly active.'

'I'll be there in just a moment Professor, just let me finish the equation I'm working on.'

'That's fine Rogue, don't rush. Your school work is just as important as this.'

Rogue finished balancing the equation she was working on, put her paper on the page in her Chemistry book and shut the book, marking the page where her work questions where.

Rogue walked at a brisk pace to the Professor's office. As she walked in, she didn't see the black cat sitting in the corner of the room.

"Rogue. Please, have a seat." Professor Xavier said as he gestured to one of the chairs that set in front of his desk.

"You said you had new information, Professor?" Rogue asked.

"I do but the person who brought me the information on the events surrounding you power's awakening wants to tell you themselves." Professor X stated letting his voice taking on a concerned tone.

"Who is it that brought you this information?" Rogue questioned, suddenly suspicious of whom it could be, when a voice came from behind her.

"It was me," the voice said.

"Mystique!" Rogue shouted as she stood and turned to face the shape shifter.

"Anna Marie Darkholme calm down," Mystique said in a raised yet calm voice as she held up her hands to show that she wasn't about to try anything.

"How would you know that name or anything about…" Rogue cut herself off as Mystique transformed into Raven, the woman who adopted Rogue at the age of 4.

"You? You're Raven Darkholme?" Rogue questioned in a shaky voice as she spun the chair she had been sitting to once again rest in it as the revelation hit her full-force.

"Yes I am, Rogue you have to understand that I never wanted to hurt you or Kurt in any way. What I said at the pyramid was the truth, I am sorry for what I put you both through. I came here to try to redeem myself and to earn my family back," Mystique said as she her emotions into her voice.

Rogue could tell Mystique was being genuine in her sorrow and regret. While still angry over the secrets and lies Mystique had used over the two years that Rogue had faced her, she knew that somewhere inside of Mystique lived the caring woman who pulled Rogue off the streets and into her home.

"How do you know how my powers awakened?" Rogue asked wanting to understand.

"I was there when it happened, and believe or not you saved your brother's life that moment." Mystique paused for a moment before beginning the tale she knew would take a toll on all parties involved including Kurt who wasn't even there.

"When I adopted you, I was still reeling from the loss of Kurt, yes I knew he was with a good family and would be loved but it was still painful not to be the one to raise him." Mystique's eyes teared up at that confession.

"Magneto's genetic experiments awakened Kurt's powers just a few months after he was born; I went to his adopted family to share the truth with them about Kurt being a mutant. They accepted it and moved past it and loved Kurt with everything they had. Not long after finalizing your adoption, I took you to see Kurt and the two of you played hide and seek. Kurt could only teleport a few feet but he used his power to change hiding places if you got close." Mystique said and Rogue could hear the pride in her voice as she talked about her children.

"I revealed myself as a mutant to Kurt's parents and to entertain the two of you I would become various characters from shows that you watched and act silly, getting the two of you to laugh." Mystique let out what could only be described as a giggle after she said it. Then her face became grave as she revealed the information that had brought her there in the first place.

"However, it wasn't long before a religious group heard of demon child that a couple had taken in. They attacked on day while we were visiting. I did what I could to keep them away from the two of you but they overpowered me and when after Kurt. Anna, you being older, stood up to them and when one of them picked you up you slapped him. I knew that you wished you had abilities like Kurt and I but it was that instant that your power awakened. You knocked the man out by absorbing a small part of his life force. The other men ran away because they had no idea what had happened and were terrified. I ran to you but the instant I touched you I felt my strength draining so I let go. The trauma of the incident must have caused you and Kurt to suppress the memories. Your power went dormant again the next day and stayed that way until a few years ago." Mystique concluded with a shake of her head.

"That would explain the blocks I've found in Rogue's mind during my scans," Professor X stated as a thinking look appeared on his face. "The desire to keep Kurt safe caused Rogue's powers to awaken prematurely and the trauma caused by their use locked them in that newly awakened state. I believe that over time with hard work that we can remove those blocks and you can take full control of your powers. We've already seen huge improvement in your control and it does seem as if your powers are evolving as all mutant powers do," Professor X stated with a pride filled voice.

Mystique stood, wiped her eyes to dry the few tears that had fallen during her tale and began to walk out of the office when Professor X asked, "I expect you'll call in about two weeks to check on Rogue and Kurt like you have for the past few years?"

Rogue's head popped up from she stared at Mystique as she said, "What?"

"Yes Rogue, it is true, I wanted to make sure that you and Kurt were alright so I made calls inquiring as to how you were under my true name Raven Darkholme. I watched over both of you as your principal but when I left I had no way to know, even when I became Risty I couldn't get you to talk about everything so I used the calls to check on you."

The moment Mystique started speaking the door to the Professor's office had opened and Kurt aka Nightcrawler heard his mother's entire statement.

"I thought that Principal Darkholme looked like Raven but I didn't put it together." Rogue said to herself.

"You know now that Rogue is truly aware of your connection, you may visit the school at any time Mystique," Professor X stated as Mystique hugged Rogue.

"I wouldn't want to visit unless Kurt also wishes, I don't and won't favor one of my children; would you ask your brother if he would allow me to visit, Anna?" Mystique said. Just after those words left her mouth the door to the Professor's office swung open and Kurt leaped into the room almost shouting his answer, "yes".

Mystique moved forward and hugged her son, looking Kurt in the eyes she said, "Today was about helping Rogue control her powers, how about a family picnic next week? Oh, and Anna you can bring that Cajun thief who is infatuated with you, that is if you want."

Both teens answered with agreements and Kurt asked if he could bring Amanda, which Mystique allowed.

'Well Mystique, it looks like you getting the chance to rebuild your family, you have more secrets to share but your future looks brighter than ever now,' Professor X said telepathically to Mystique as she walked out the front door of the Xavier mansion.

The End (or is it?)


End file.
